User talk:E4439Qv5
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vivosaurs page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thank you Sannse. I will most certainly be checking those out. E4439Qv5 (talk) 17:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I did read it, but what is 'Small Talk'?!?! Dimetrodongold AKA Shifty Hopper P.S I left a message for you on my talk page. "Small talk" is conversation. Pardon my archaic phrases. E4439Qv5 (talk) 04:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Do you want me to make you an account? E4439Qv5 (talk) 04:49, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I can't wait for it! Dimetrodongold AKA Shifty Hopper It's done. E4439Qv5 (talk) 04:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) THANKS SO MUCH! But what's the password? Dimetrodongold password21 E4439Qv5 (talk) 05:03, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you sign in? E4439Qv5 (talk) 05:06, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Not anymore! It said password21 was wrong and I said I forgot my password and it sent a new one to the email that I didn't change! Please help! I can't login! Okay, it worked now. I just had the caps lock on. Ignore m last message here. Dimetrodongold (talk) No no its from a game that was the best game ubfunkeys i will never forget it *tear drop* UbUb (talk) 19:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the link!! I made a page called Herbivorus Vivosaurs and it is missing many of them. I need some help over there, please! Uh, E4439Qv5, someone went very earlier and put on the Sungari page that Sungari's available in RAINBOW CANYON YELLOW! What was that for?! The guy who edited it was a 'Wikia Contributior'. Dimetrodongold (talk) Lawl. All I can say is if you know it's wrong, revert it. And if you feel like that's not enough, you can leave him/her a message. E4439Qv5 (talk) 05:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Did you have fun in the Multiverse? Dimetrodongold (talk) Uh huh! And I creamed you on Sky Dive! E4439Qv5 (talk) 01:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but I really gave you a beating in Paint War. Note: I made a page called Dako yesterday. Would you please fix it up, if there's something wrong with it. !!! Oops. Dimetrodongold (talk) Is Dako an official Vivo? E4439Qv5 (talk) 02:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) No, but I still need you to fix the page. Hnurrr... I don't know if I should... It shouldn't really be on the main wiki... E4439Qv5 (talk) 02:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I guess. But you can at least look at it. Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright, but I'd like to change it into a Forum Page like I did with the infamous Chat Room. E4439Qv5 (talk) 02:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Well like Coelanth Power, Random Breath, and other skills like that, Dako Dissaster will probably inflict only the bad status effects. Infection doesn't have an icon or symbol or something else, so Infection most likely won't be included. Dimetrodongold (talk) I just moved Dako to Forum:Dako. Old links to the page will redirect to it at its new location. This also should keep the page safe in case a no-nonsense, standardizing wiki editor comes along. E4439Qv5 (talk) 02:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Too late. :( I already moved it in a blog post. Dimetrodongold (talk) No you didn't. The page exists in the forums. You are attempting to re-create the page as a Blog post. E4439Qv5 (talk) 02:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Dako's done! I finished up the Dako blog post! Everybody rejoice! It's new done! Woo hoo! Dimetrodongold (talk) ... I had it as a forum page already, though! E4439Qv5 (talk) 03:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Why not look at it though? Dimetrodongold (talk) I did. I even added a link to it. E4439Qv5 (talk) 03:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I know it isn't a character or Vivosaur, but it does involve them Methinks you're stretching the reach too far. It's about the cup. It's not a Vivosaur. E4439Qv5 (talk) 22:03, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I did, and the start was really funny. I have a fun link too. Clubpenguin.com Dimetrodongold (talk) Please read! Uuuuhhhhhh.... okay, sorry it took a long time to sign in, but I had to do Division and it took ''FOREVER. ''But I'm back now! Although you're probably logged out by now. Dimetrodongold (talk) Thanks for signing back in! 03:20, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, UB E4439Qv5! What was the new page you made on my Wiki? Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:19, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Archaeo.png|It says these are some of the newest photos, but they were already there before. What's going on here? Parium.png Edapho.png Sungari.png Page? I added no page to your wiki. Not yet, anyways. I'm wrestling with the idea of a Ben/Zoe romance story, but I'm definitely entering foreign territory. What do you think? E44: Talk to me, or 04:30, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Sounds really cool! Also, this should intrest you. Go to YouTube. Visit the user InsidersNetwork's channel. Go to the playlist 'Road to Captain ThinkNoodles'. In the series, Speedy Catfish (Who is nicknamed ThinkNoodles) completes Poptropica islands without help, and he tends to make dumb mistakes at many points in the game. I've seen all the episodes! Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:33, September 12, 2012 (UTC) As a reference to Ned Noodlehead? (The most amazing comic book geek I have ever met?)E44: Talk to me, or 04:37, September 12, 2012 (UTC) No, but did you see it yet? Also, I have an all-new signature! It goes like this, being all crossed through. Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll check it out when I'm not preoccupied with other things. Is that really your new signature? E44: Talk to me, or 04:50, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep. I find it really funny. Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:01, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Did you know that I've beaten Cole in two turns once? I was using Team Power, which had a rank 15 Metri, a rank 18 Seidon, and a rank 20 Nigo. (Reserves were a Squiro and Ryden, who I named Flunky and Short Change!) Cole was obviously faster than me, so he got the first attack. Metri was down in one hit, earning me 450 FP (Yes, I'm a level 19). I used an Ocean Impact (Seidon's team attack) and Cole's whole team had low LP. He didn't do much damage on his turn. Then I used another Ocean Impact, and his whole team went down. Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:47, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Just goes to show, Boneysaurs have pathetic LP. E44: Talk to me, or 03:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep. What's the least turns you've taken to best someone? Dimetrodongold (talk) My record is for the longest CPU battle. There's this one fossil fighter in Rivet Ravine who'll pop up occasionally when you dig up a Jewel Rock or Red-boned Fossil Rock. He has an Alectro (Rank 3, starts in AZ) and Metria (Lower rank, either 1 or 2 in the SZ). His strategy is on every other turn he has his Alectro use Poison Breath (he only amasses 90 FP a turn). The counter is to have a Coelo on your side Neutralize the poison from the attacker. As he does nothing else unless his Alectro goes down, you can drag this battle out indefinitely. I think I went 72 turns one time before getting bored and OHKOing both his Vivos. I still find it funny, however. E44: Talk to me, or 03:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) How do you add 'Sections' with edit links on pages? And how do you make a link o somebody's user page? 03:37, September 13, 2012 (UTC)03:37, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Dimetrodongold (talk) This is something I would like you to know. The MOST turns I've taken was over 30, but I can't even remember how many it took. There's this guy in the Bonehemoth with a Spino, an Einio, and an E-Raptor. He never uses the E-Raptor till the other two are done. I wanted to know what E-Raptor's Ttacks look like, since he's so rare. It took 4 to 7 turns beating up the first two, but the E-Raptor took several. I just let him attack my Spinax. However, most of the time he used 'E-Rams', which are very weak. I caught a few Random Cutters, but I had to see an E-Bomb in action. Eventually, however, I was motivated to get the battle over with, since the E-Raptor only had 6 LP at that time. So, I used a Nigo Stomp. And he was done. Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:44, September 13, 2012 (UTC)